1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bushings for automotive vehicle stabilizer bars, and, more specifically, to such bushings which are adapted to provide improved performance through superior ability to withstand higher imposed force loads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stabilizer bars or, as they are sometimes known, sway bars are generally steel bars which are employed near an axle of an automotive vehicle in order to resist excessive sway when the vehicle is turning. It has been known to employ unitary resilient rubber sleeves as bushings for such stabilizer bars as such bushings are inexpensive and can satisfy many requirements in respect of passenger comfort and minimum force absorbing characteristics.
A number of problems exist in connection with such known rubber bushings. First of all, their unitary construction renders it necessary to replace them by a very cumbersome technique requiring removal of the bar and mounting parts (and, in some cases other suspension parts) and involving longitudinal sliding of the bushing along the length of the stabilizer bar. More significantly, in view of the compressive nature of the rubber material, when the stabilizer bar is acted upon by the types of forces encountered in normal operation, the resiliency and compressibility of the rubber material tends to cause shifting and compression of the bushing thereby resulting in the force imposed upon the stabilizer bar creating undesired excessive movement of the bar.
There remains, therefore, a need for a stabilizer bar bushing which will provide improved resistance to forces imposed upon the stabilizer bar as well as permitting ready replacement thereof.